vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Roa
Summary Roa, it's the creation of Artpe using the Obsidian of Greed, a magic stone that absorbs curses and with the influence of a Demie, she's birthed from the curses and negative emotions of humans and Demons. She then forms a familiar contract with Artpe. As the journey of the Hero's Party goes one, Roa eats the Three Evil Hearts gaining an Innate Ability that lets her take the form of a human. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher. Higher versus Demonic beings Name: Roa Origin: I Reincarnated For Nothing Gender: Female Age: 22 Classification: Greed Beast, Cat Powers and Abilities: Level 405, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low - has increased regeneration via Mana), Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery, Magic, Energy Manipulation (Via Mana), Accelerated Development (As she is a member of the Hero's Party, she shares Maetel development and Acceleration constitution), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Mana and Magical Energy), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Telepathy (Talking), Reactive Evolution (As a member of the Hero's Party, she acquired Maetel aptitude and talent of awakening skills and adapting to external or internal agents), Dimensional Storage (Via her stomach), Empowerment (The more she eats, the stronger she gets and faster her level increase), Shapeshifting (Via Polymorph, she can change her form; even a humanoid one), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the effects of her skills, items, and magic spells by infusing Mana within them), Size Manipulation (Can decrease her size to be only 20 cm), Intangibility (Can dissolve herself to move freely in all directions), Absorption (Can consume the curses of the Demons and Humans; Can also eat anything of demonic or evil energy, including thoughts), Purification (Can eat the demonic energy and gene within someone), Mana Presence (Her Mana pool it's so massive that it dwarfs even that of the Demon King and even of the Fragment of Destruction; her Mana mere existence has the power to eat anything away), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation (Every level increase the power of one's soul, a difference of one level can be fatal), Curse Manipulation (Via Leveling System as at his level, Curses don't work), Cold Manipulation (Via Leveling System and her level), Heat Manipulation (Via Leveling System and her level), Rage Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Via Leveling System, at her level such things won't affect her), Mind Manipulation (Can resist to Regina (I Reincarnated For Nothing)'s mind manipulation that could affect several thousands of humans), [[Poison Manipulation (Resisted to Demon's King Aura which was poisonous), Existence Erasure (Resisted to the power of pure destruction of the Fragment of Destruction which erased all mater, souls and space itself), Beings over level 400 can resist to Absolute Control Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 405). Higher versus Demonic beings Speed: FTL (As she can reacted and fight with the Light Spirit King, a being who it's light itself) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25, likely higher Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 405). Higher versus Demonic beings Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 405) Stamina: Limitless (Has the Three Evil Hearts within her which grant her limitless energy) Range: Extended with claws, Kilometers with Absorption Standard Equipment: Unknown number of Artifacts, Three Evil Hearts Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mana Manifestation: Its the most basic mana technique. It let the user manipulate mana for a limited variety of effects like engraving letters into wood using hot mana. Mana Manipulation: It's the advanced mana technique that let a character to manipulate Mana for different effects and spells. Polymorph: After eating all three Evil Hearts, she developed an Innate Ability. It allows her to change her form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:I Reincarnated For Nothing Category:Cats Category:Monster Girls Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Telepaths Category:Empowerment Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Purification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 7